1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-stage lock structure provided in an automatic teller machine, and more particularly to a two-stage lock structure of an automatic teller machine that can prevent an operator from being injured during the removal of a currency note jam occurring on a conveyance path in an automatic teller machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a cash dispenser unit (CDU) and a billing recycling machine (BRM) have been used as automatic teller machines that quickly and conveniently provide most of financial services anytime without consulting with a person. The CDU has been used since the initial computerization of financial services, and is used to withdraw only cash. The BRM has a deposit function in addition to a cash dispensing function.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a general ATM (automatic teller machine).
An automatic teller machine includes a deposit/withdrawal unit 10 into/from which a client puts or withdraws currency note, a conveyance path 20 on which the currency note to be put into or withdrawn from the deposit/withdrawal unit 10 is transferred, a discriminating unit 30 that is provided on the conveyance path 20 and discriminates whether currency note is abnormal, a temporary stack 40 in which currency note deposited through the discriminating unit 30 is temporarily loaded, and a plurality of recycling boxes 50 in which currency note deposited by a client is loaded and withdrawn to circulate currency note.
Various units, such as a card handling unit and a bankbook handling unit, having various functions may be added to the automatic teller machine in addition to the above-mentioned units for depositing and withdrawing currency note.
Currency note is transferred on the conveyance path 20 in the above-mentioned automatic teller machine. The currency note to be transferred causes a jam on the conveyance path 20 due to various factors, thereby causing machine troubles.
In this case, currency note causing the jam should be removed from the machine. Meanwhile, the automatic teller machine includes a currency note jam removing structure shown in FIG. 2 to facilitate the removal of the currency note jam.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing that an upper frame is moved upward and a conveyance path is opened in order to remove a currency note jam of an ATM.
An upper frame 60 and a lower frame 70 are provided on the recycling boxes 50. The deposit/withdrawal unit 10 is formed at one end of the upper frame 60, and a conveyance path is formed between the upper frame 60 and the lower frame 70.
The upper frame 60 is moved upward by rotating about the hinge shaft 61. Accordingly, if the upper frame 60 is moved upward when a currency note jam occurs on the conveyance path, the conveyance path is opened.
When the conveyance path is opened, an operator removes currency note causing the jam on the conveyance path. In this case, since the upper frame 60 and the lower frame 70 are provided with a temporary stack and a currency note discriminating unit, the frames become heavy. For this reason, if the upper frame 60 descends while an operator's hand is positioned between the upper frame 60 and the lower frame 70, the operator may be injured.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for a structure that can prevent the operator from being injured even if the upper frame 60 moved upward descends during the removal of a currency note jam.